


Movement

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fingerfucking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't sure that he can lose himself in what he really wants. Danny's willing to help him try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2011: spanking/paddling. You have been warned.

Steve closes his eyes and tries to lose himself in the moment. He’s never been good at it; he’s never really tried all that hard, to be honest, because he’s never been with anyone who makes him want to lose himself quite like this. He’s never trusted a partner the way he trusts Danny.

There’s a part of Steve’s brain that’s telling him that he should be more afraid of this, that he’s letting too much of himself out, that he’s just opening himself up to a world of hurt if Danny ever decides to leave. The rest of him is telling that bit of his brain to shut the hell up and enjoy the ride.

“You with me, babe?” Danny murmurs, and Steve nods his head as best he can. He’s in an awkward position - his forehead is against his arms, which are crossed on the bed, and his ass is sticking up in the air - but he doesn’t feel exposed, not really. It’s just him and Danny in the room, and he’s long ago let his guard down and pulled Danny in.

“I’m here,” Steve answers clearly. He pulls in a breath and lets it out slowly, relaxing the muscles in his back. “I’m with you, Danny.”

“Good,” Danny says softly, right against the small of Steve’s back. Danny leans his head in and presses his lips in the hollow there, and Steve lets out a sigh. He trusts Danny enough to be here. He trusts Danny enough to let go. He’s surprised to find that he doesn’t have to work to convince himself of either of those things; he already believes them. The realization makes him even more sure of the situation.

“Here we go,” Danny says, and Steve feels Danny push a finger inside slowly, working it in deeper and deeper by tiny thrusts until Steve can feel the rest of Danny’s hand cupping his ass. Steve focuses on the feeling, on the pressure as Danny pulls his finger out and pushes it back in, as he presses the tip inside Steve’s body and curls it just so. Danny repeats the process with two fingers, and now Steve is pleasantly drifting, sinking into the sensations and breathing.

“Okay,” Danny murmurs as he pulls his fingers halfway out, “okay,” and Steve feels Danny press the tips of the fingers on his other hand lightly to the skin of his ass before they pull away. There’s the soft sound of something moving through the air, and then Steve feels a stinging slap land solidly on his ass as Danny thrusts his fingers back in.

Steve lets out a sound he’s never heard himself make before, a choked sort of moan, and he pushes back against Danny’s fingers. Danny barely pauses before lifting his hand and bringing it down again, and he sets up a rhythm, his hand falling in time with his fingers thrusting in and out. The weight of his hand hitting Steve’s ass makes Steve’s muscles tremble, and he clenches tightly around Danny’s fingers without really realizing he’s doing it. The combination is enough to get him to that place where he can really let go; the mixture of the pleasure and the pain, both of which are getting steadily more insistent as Danny keeps going, pushes everything else from Steve’s mind.

Steve feels Danny stop at some point, feels Danny’s fingers skate across the sensitive flesh of his ass, and Steve shivers. It’s another facet of this thing he’s got with Danny, this tenderness that Steve is rarely expecting and is never prepared for. Danny blows softly against Steve’s ass, and it makes Steve tremble; when Danny presses his mouth to Steve’s hip and whispers words into his skin, Steve shudders again. He doesn’t need to hear the words to know what Danny is saying, what Danny means.

“Danny,” Steve tries, not sure what he wants to convey but needing to say it nonetheless, and Danny presses his lips firmly against Steve’s hip for a long second before drawing back.

“I’ve got you,” Danny says, and it sounds like a promise. “Don’t worry, babe.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, and then Danny’s hand is moving through the air again, pulling those noises out of Steve as it lands against his ass, until he’s trembling and moaning almost without stop. Danny stops just as Steve is about to open his mouth and say _okay, enough, I’m done_. He pulls his fingers out gently and rubs his thumb against Steve’s tender skin.

“Still with me?” Danny asks, and Steve turns his face to the side and smiles as he nods slightly. He’s here, he’s all here, and he’s laid open for Danny to see. Danny lays next to him and smiles, running his hand down Steve’s side and pressing gently in the hollow of his back until Steve eases his body down to the mattress. He’s hard, and he has been since Danny started; there’s no urgency in it, though, not even as Danny wraps his hand around Steve’s cock and pulls, nor as he leans in and kisses Steve, propping himself close enough to Steve that he can catch Steve’s head in his hand. His thumb traces the line of Steve’s cheekbones, down his jaw, and Danny’s hand cradles Steve’s face like it’s something precious. Steve rests a hand on Danny’s hip and closes his eyes, kissing Danny back and thrusting his hips forward into Danny’s hand until he comes with Danny’s name on his lips and Danny’s taste on his tongue.

Steve feels Danny moving as he settles back into himself, finishing off against Steve’s hip. Steve slides his hand across Danny’s body and pulls him in when he stops shuddering, closing his eyes and burrowing into Danny’s shoulder and breathing everything in, the intimacy and the weight and feel of Danny pressed up against him. His mind drifts but stays centered on Danny: Danny, who hadn’t balked or really even blinked when Steve had haltingly asked him for this; Danny, who had set everything up and made sure he was doing everything right. Danny, who sighs contentedly into Steve’s hair and moves until he can toss an arm across Steve’s shoulders and keep him close.

“Are you with me?” Danny asks after a minute.

“Yeah,” Steve says, smiling softly. He really, truly is.


End file.
